


Hold Me Closer

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I tried my best to be realistic, Jack tries to help, M/M, depressed Bitty, tw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Eric Bittle had his bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

This morning, there was no Beyonce playing throughout the house when Jack came back from his run. Further investigation led to finding the frogs sitting on the couch (on top of a blanket, of course. Bitty had taught the three well), eating cereal and watching television. To say that Jack was confused would have been an understatement. Usually on Saturday mornings, Bitty was up and bouncing around, making pancakes for them all and singing along with his "Queen B". But, Bitty was no where to be seen.

"Where's Bittle?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen with his water bottle. Chowder turned around on the couch to look at him as he came back into the living room, his face drawn with worry.

"In his room." Dex said, looking at Chowder before focusing on Jack. "He hasn't been out all morning."

Surprised, Jack glanced between the frogs and the stairs. "Is he alright?"

Chowder bit his lip. "He wouldn't tell us. All he said was that he was too tired."

That wasn't like Bitty. Jack frowned, looking back at the stairs. "I'm going to go check on him."

The Haus seemed unnaturally quiet without Bitty this morning. The frogs were most likely up for morning classes, and the older members of the team were most likely sleeping off stress or highs, but Jack never truly realized just how much life Bitty brought to the Haus until then. He may or may not have taken the stairs more swiftly than he usually would have.

Bitty's door was closed tight, no sound escaping it. Jack paused in front of it, just staring at the wood. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do or say if Bitty actually answered the door, but he knew he had to do something. So, he slowly raised a hand and rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Bittle? May I come in?"

He flattened his palm against the door, waiting for an answer. A few moments passed before he heard anything at all. Small shuffling noises followed by a tiny thud led to his leaning closer to the door, only to jerk away when he heard Bitty mumble a yes to him. He carefully opened the door and peeked his head in before entering the room completely and closing the door behind him.

Bitty was in his bed, hidden under his comforter. Jack could just barely see the top of Bitty's golden hair and the tips of Senor Bun's ears. He cautiously approached the bed, and sat down at the edge. Bitty scooched away from the dip he made within the bed, mumbling softly. Jack's frown deepened.

"Bittle, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Blond hair shook as the head rocked from side to side, a soft "No" floating out from the covers.

"Then, why are you still in bed? This isn't like you."

Slowly, Bitty turned underneath the blankets, tucking his face into Jack's thigh where it laid on the bed. Jack's frown softened and he laid a gentle hand on Bitty's shoulder. Wide, brown eyes peeked up at him from the blankets, glassy and tired. Just from that small peek, Jack knew that this was way beyond normal fatigue. Something was seriously wrong with his younger teammate.

"Bitty?" He asked softly, carding a hand through his blond hair. "Do you want to talk?"

The blanket fell below Bitty's mouth and he sighed. "I suffer from bipolar depression."

Jack stared down at the blond in the bed, his mouth hanging open a little bit. How could Bitty- warm, happy, smiley Bitty- suffer from depression? But, then it all made a little more sense to Jack. The tiny moments when Bitty looked so tired in the kitchen. When Bitty skipped out on team movie night, hand pressed to his chest like it hurt to breathe. Jack could relate in a way. So, he cautiously lifted a corner of the blanket.

"Want some company?"

Bitty's eyes filled up with tears and a choked noise left his mouth as he nodded. Jack quickly got under the covers with him, stretching his arm over the top of the pillows. "Don't cry, mon chou. It's alright. I understand."

With a small wail, Bitty buried his face into Jack's chest, choking out a "Thank you, Jack".

Jack wound his arms around the smaller male, nuzzling his head with his chin. "Anytime, Bitty."

Bitty spent a while crying, and Jack held him close until his shirt had a damp spot near his collarbone. He tried to sooth him the best he could, stroking his hand through blond hair and over his shivering back as his sobs slowed. Eventually, he sniffled and pulled away, immediately turning to find himself some tissues.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Bitty said as he swiped at his nose with his tissue. Jack wiped away some stray tears off of the blond's cheeks.

"Don't apologize." Jack murmured. "I completely understand. It's okay."

Bitty hiccuped, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Jack. I owe you. Whatever you want."

Jack smiled, taking his hand. "Well, coffee sounds great when you're up for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Eric was really OOC. I based his reactions to depression off of my own. Many apologies. 
> 
> Comment and kudos if you like~


End file.
